NLW (No Limits Weekend) Part 2
by Fran Kaioh-Tenoh
Summary: Sequel to NLW part 1. One shot. Now's Haruka's turn. Scarves and silk? Michiru might feel terrified, but she's too proud for that. 2nd lemon story ever n.n. It might have a sequel...we'll see...R&R


**A/N: Hi, I finish this weeks ago but I forgot to publish it. So after some nice comments on part 1 I decided to finally upload part 2. Hope you enjoy this and check my other stories too. R &R**

* * *

 **No limits Weekend Part 2**

With a short buzz her phone woke her up. She reminded herself to let it on vibrate so the beauty next to her didn't wake up yet. Slowly she opened her eyes and turned off her phone's alarm and looked at it. A soft light shone as she read the date 'January 3, 2015' and the time 6:30 am the racer smirked. She untangled herself from her aqua haired goddess and headed to her suitcase and her smile widened

 _I also brought some toys…_

Maybe she wasn't into wearing leather that much but that didn't mean that she didn't have a _kinky_ side. She took two long gold scarves and headed to bed. The violinist was still asleep so Haruka took her chance. She grabbed and tied Michiru's wrists together with one end of the scarves and tied the other end to the bed's headboard the violinist stretched a little but didn't wake up so the blonde proceeded to tie the aqua goddess' ankles together with the other golden scarf end and tied the other end to the bottom of the bed. As she admired a job well done she realized that soon Michiru was going to wake up

 _Better to get ready…_

She was still naked but wanted to make the most out of this day. She took some clothes from her suitcase and headed to take a quick shower. She changed into faded skinny jeans with the top buttons unbuttoned giving a glimpse of her deep red boxers, she wore no bra and an open leather jacket that had a red silk scarf tied on her left arm, she looked absolutely stunning

When she felt the absence of her lover, Michiru started to freeze; she lazily opened her blue eyes and stretched, some aqua curls fell on her face, as she tried to reach them she realized that her wrists were tied, her eyes grew wide

 _Uh oh…_

"Morning Michi" Haruka was staring at her leaning from one of the bed poles

"Wow…you look so handsome and sexy Ruka" the violinist licked her now dry lips "but how come I got tied and I didn't notice?" Michiru pouted

"I'm getting better at sneaking out" the racer chuckled "now close your eyes" Haruka untied the red scarf and blindfolded the violinist with it "Now just relax Michi" the blonde purred on the aqua-haired woman's ear and saw how goose bumps rise all over the sea senshi's body Haruka's smile grew wider as she reached a dark envelope she held the back pocket of her jeans. She opened the envelope and revealed a peacock feather

The wind senshi pulled the blankets off Michiru exposing her creamy and soft skin, the violinist gasped; she was covering her body with silk, _after all_. Haruka used the feather to tease Michiru's breasts and her nipples hardened almost immediately as the racer's lips kissed the violinist's neck and a soft moan escaped her lips

The peacock feather travelled down Michiru's legs leaving a trail of gasps and moans, the blonde caressed the aqua curls that felt like velvet and the violinist giggled but stopped as she felt how her earlobe was bitten and a feather travelled up her inner tight and a loud moan could be heard instead. Michiru was contorting to free herself, the violinist felt how she melted and her insides craved for the blonde's touch as warm liquid started flowing. She was longing those soft but yet strong hands touching, exploring and rediscovering each inch of her now, liquefied body. She wanted more as heat was building up inside her; she was feeling waves of electricity travelling all over her body, the wind senshi only smiled evilly

"Let's see" now Haruka untied the silk scarf that held Michiru's ankles immobilized "if I can make you cum only with this little feather and my breath on your skin" she added in that husky tone that drove the violinist crazy. The wind senshi continued caressing her skin as goose bumps were replaced with more arousing sensations that drove the violinist to the verge as the blonde racer breathed on her most sensitive spots, the sea senshi was shaking of pure arouse

When Haruka knew that Michiru was on the verge she took the tip of the feather and stroke her clit with it. As the violinist spread her legs and the feather came in contact with her most sensitive spot the racer moaned the violinist's name on her ear sending shivers down her spine and shaking uncontrollably Michiru cum moaning no, screaming Haruka's name. The racer now lowered herself between the violinist's legs and licked her clean as Michiru drifted off

"I read in a magazine that when our eyes are closed and we're properly stimulated the human body can arose up to 50% faster" the wind senshi removed the blindfold from the aqua-haired woman smiling "Well It looks like that is quite right ne Michi?" the racer helped Michiru to sit

"Whatever Ruka" the violinist rolled her eyes and blushed "could you untie me now?"

"No can do, we haven't finished this round yet" Haruka stood and stripped her jeans and as the deep red boxers touched ground Michiru gasped as she saw the strap on Haruka was wearing with a penis that matched the racer's skin color perfectly

"Didn't know you were packing now" the wind senshi grinned

"Oh well this IS a special occasion"

"Really?"

"Remember that you were my first time?"

"It was Yesterday Ruka" Michiru smiled evilly remembering the details "You were my first time with that already"

Haruka smiled grew wider "True, but only from the front door"

Michiru shifted uncomfortably

 _I don't like where this is going…_

"But not on the back…door" Michiru tried to keep her cool and raised an eyebrow and sighed defeated

"Fair enough" she turned and adopted the infamous doggy posture. Haruka was aroused, really aroused

"I'll be gentle love"

"You'd better"

Haruka bit her butt cheek and Michiru squealed, the racer started to kiss every inch of Michiru's body as she relaxed and moaned loudly as the wind senshi scratched her back in a seductive way

"Ohhhh…Ruka" her moan grew louder as the blonde slid two fingers all the way inside the violinist and licked her butt hole. As Haruka curled her fingers inside Michiru she felt how the aqua-haired woman tensed as she sped up the pace and now rubbed her clit with her thumb

Michiru got wetter and now Haruka's tongue was replaced with one finger inside the violinist's ass who moaned so loud that the blonde felt how her insides grew wet. As she double penetrated the sea senshi she slid a second finger in hers and saw how the aqua-haired woman wrapped her now clenched fists around the scarf for support

"Do you want me to stop Michi?" the blonde teased "Ruka please"

"I want it…" she was steadily panting now "…all in" the racer's eyes widened and nodded and with only one thrust she was inside her love ass fucking her

"OH MY GOD RUKAAAAAA" Michiru had a mixture of emotions "don't stop" Haruka continued thrusting on her until she was feeling, the strap on had a vibrating function as the more it vibrate it massaged the racer's clit too, the faster she thrust the closer to cum she was too; suddenly she stopped and drew the dildo out

"Oh come on Ruka I was SO close"

"The more the merrier Michi"

"Huh? OH MY GOD!"

The blonde thrust again and she now double penetrated Michiru. She had attached an accessory to her dildo that allowed her to double penetrate her love; the sea senshi was caught off guard. Now she was literally fucking the brains out of the violinist who, after several screams of pleasure shook so hard that collapsed on the bed. Haruka untied her and planted soft kisses all over her beautiful body. Michiru fell unconscious with a smile on her face, the wind senshi grabbed the silk sheet that was on the floor and covered both, cuddled with Michiru and let her sleep for a while

 _Supposedly 20 minutes later…_

Michiru woke up with soft wind caressing her aqua curls as warm sea waves hugged her feet, she frowned

 _Where am I? Weren't we in a hotel room?_

"Hi beauty" Haruka hugged her from behind with her back leaning on a palm tree

"Ruka we are naked" the sea senshi panicked as she saw that only a thin blanket covered her

"That's the good thing of being on a private beach love" Haruka gently spread Michiru's legs and began stroking her clit while her other hand massaged gently one of her nipples, the violinist groaned softly when the racer started kissing her creamy neck

"How come the sun is setting already? Ohh…" she could barely speak

"You sleep the whole afternoon Michi"

"Well you drained me" Haruka moved her hand and slid two fingers inside Michiru who just moaned louder

"That's when I decided on giving you the best of our elements, making love on the beach while watching the sunset" the racer purred

"Ohhhhh good…thinking" as Haruka increased the pace Michiru moaned more and more

The sun mixed with oranges, purples and pinks to create a dreamy environment while the two senshi were making love, suddenly their planet symbols started glowing on each their foreheads and enfolded them in a mix of gold and aqua as Michiru tightened and then had an earth-shattering orgasm. They lay there, holding each other until a starry night came while Haruka covered Michiru in sweet kisses, carried her on her strong arms and headed to their room for a well deserved rest

"We should try this more often" the blonde grinned "I love you Michi"

"Indeed we should" the violinist smiled dreamily "I love you too Ruka"

* * *

Setsuna suddenly awoke. Since all the senshi got together as partners, Mars with Venus, also Mercury with Jupiter and, of course, Uranus with Neptune, the dark green haired woman hadn't had the time to explain that they need to avoid using their powers while making love because it could have some unexpected consequences

"Some senshi misused their planet powers" the time senshi frowned "a new life was created today"

 _Now it was too late…_


End file.
